walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Tess' Son (Fear)
Tess' son is a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's Fear The Walking Dead. He is a member of Morgan's group. Pre-Apocalypse Texas Nothing is known about this boy's life prior to or as the outbreak began, except that he had a mother and a father and suffered from asthma. Post-Apocalypse Season 5 "Channel 4" Tess' son was living at home throughout the apocalypse with his mother and father. The boy and his parents got by for over two years until one day, Tess' son was suffering from asthma and needed an inhaler. Ben went out to scavenge medicine from the nearby pharmacy but died and turned while out in the wilderness. Fortunately for Tess' son, Morgan and his crew were able to relay the needed inhaler to his mother at the house, who then administered it to her son. Later that day, Tess and her son choose to live with the caravan and be a part of the community. "Channel 5" Tess' son is among the survivors traveling with the caravan in search of a permanent home. He rests at the base camp among other survivors while some scout nearby potential locations. After the locations are deemed uninhabitable, the caravan faces an uncertain future until that night, a walker from a Humbug's Gulch theme park 15 miles away wanders into camp. That's when the survivors get the idea to head to the Humbug's Gulch in search of a home, so Tess' son and the others pack up and continue their travels, despite being forced to leave several cars behind due to the gasoline shortage. The next day, the caravan comes across a bridge in danger of collapsing. After several tense moments with Virginia and an oncoming herd, the boy and the others are forced to abandon the rest of their vehicles and flee across the bridge. He and the others watch in horror as Tom is killed when the bridge finally does collapse. Later, he rests with the other survivors before making the final 15 mile trek to the Humbug's Gulch. Eventually, he and the others finally reach their destination, only to witness it completely overrun with hundreds of walkers. Desperate, tired, and with no food or water, Tess' son and the others are forced to radio Virginia for help, facing an uncertain future. "End of the Line" Though unseen, Tess' son is among the caravan survivors to rest on the outskirts of Humbug's Gulch. After the Western-style theme park is cleared of zombies, this boy attends John and June's wedding in the chapel. That night, Tess' son and the caravan survivors are split up by Virginia into different groups as they are taken for re-settlement among her communities.Despite appearing with the rest of the group at Humbug's Gulch at the end of "Channel 5", Tess' son did not appear in "End of the Line". Regardless, he is considered still alive and still part of the group, despite the actor's unavailability to film for this episode. Season 6 Tess' son will appear in this season. Appearances Fear The Walking Dead Season 5 *"Channel 4" *"Channel 5" Season 6 TBA Trivia *He is one of five characters known to have asthma. **The other four are Kara, Mr. Gilbert, Noah, and Warren Bedford. References Category:Alive Category:Children Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Texas Category:Fear The Walking Dead Category:The Caravan Category:Virginia's Pioneers Category:Season 6 Characters